


噫！太大啦！

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	噫！太大啦！

**【上】**

"啊！……不不不，灿烈，好疼……呜呜呜……真的好疼……停下来……"  
遮在脸上交叠的双臂中间留着一条缝，一双泪眼蒙蒙的大眼睛从中间哀求地看着朴灿烈。他也是心疼得不行，今天的尝试便再次作罢。俯身拨开金珉锡的手臂，一点点亲吻他的脸颊，眼睛，还有嘴唇。  
原本还抽抽搭搭的金珉锡，被恋人的吻瞬间安抚，舒服地仰着脖子随着口腔里舌头的动作微晃着脑袋。同样身为男人，他自然知道抵在自己大腿上的硬物此时有多难受，难免心生愧疚，轻轻推开身上的人让他躺好，自己跪趴在一侧，张嘴尝试将硬物吞下。  
"唔……"  
才吞到一半就觉得已经戳到嗓子眼，如此巨大的尺寸真的很难完全避开牙齿，每次牙齿不小心划到，都能感觉到肉块随着搏动一下。  
"珉锡，不用勉强自己……"  
朴灿烈的手指绞着金珉锡的头发打转，一脸爱怜地看着奋力吞吐自己分身的人。  
一说到"勉强"，金珉锡又觉得委屈，眼眶又有点红，慢慢让肉棒退出口腔，抬头埋怨地看着朴灿烈，"本来就是，那么大怎么可能进得去嘛……嘴都吞不下……啊……"  
天生本就紧致的后穴被一根手指侵入，更何况是朴灿烈的手指，与他完美的身高和体格成正比，加之分明的指节，对于金珉锡来说已经是莫大的刺激。颤抖着后背再次俯下身，伸出红润的小舌头舔弄起捧在手中的肉棒，由下往上，再由上往下，最后一口含住坠在下方的卵蛋，朴灿烈深吸一口凉气射了出来，星星点点的还落在金珉锡脸上。  
淫靡的画面刺激得他手指加快速度，次次都将手指尽根没入按压在一点上，金珉锡也像猫咪伸懒腰似的压低腰部挺直后背，摩擦着床单高潮了。

两人在一起很久，却不是一次以这种方式结束床事。朴灿烈虽然对恋人温柔宽容，也觉得性不是一切，但毕竟不是餐风饮露就能活的神人，不完满的性生活终究是道心结。  
金珉锡又何尝不知道这个道理。自己虽然能凭着年长者的经验将朴灿烈服侍得熨帖得很，可他的后面本身就紧致不说，自己的恋人还有一根过分优秀的男性象征，次次做足前戏可还是次次因为他喊疼而叫停。心里分外过意不去，除了不能使用后面，金珉锡尝试过他能想到能做到的方法来补偿自己恋人。可是这终究不是办法。

"灿烈……"  
回到家就看到金珉锡端坐在客厅，一张小脸从里红到外，朴灿烈正琢磨着什么新鲜事能让向来算得上大胆的恋人都红透脸，就瞥见茶几上一个盒子。金珉锡没说话，就眼神示意着朴灿烈打开盒子看看。这盒子一开很不得了了，朴灿烈自己也说不出到底是惊讶还是惊喜更多。  
盒子里一字排开七根按摩棒，由细到粗的黑色柱状物看起来格外像是常见的耳洞扩张器，不过是放大版，小到一指粗，大到和手腕相当。  
朴灿烈拿起最细的一根，孩子气似的跟自己手指对比起来，颇为玩味地看着金珉锡。  
不待被"审问"，金珉锡自己低着脑袋解释道，"……虽然灿烈一直温柔地说没事，但我自己……也想……跟你……"  
最后几个字越憋越慢，跃跃欲试的朴灿烈等不及让他说完，一把搂着金珉锡的腰把他提起。丝毫没有闪躲地接受恋人的热吻，金珉锡觉得头有点晕乎乎的，直到圆润的屁股暴露在空气中才有点清醒过来。  
"珉锡，舔湿了。"  
双唇刚分开，金珉锡抬头看着恋人的眼前就横着刚才被朴灿烈拿起来比划的最小号。乖巧地伸出舌头，用舌尖勾着就把顶端轻松带入口中，用唇舌卖力吸允起来。  
"张开嘴。"  
朴灿烈起了坏心眼，扣着下巴让他合不上嘴，金珉锡只能卷着舌头，带着津液，换着角度舔弄口中的东西。依旧保持仰头的姿势，嘴里的风光被一览无遗，朴灿烈觉得这画面真是太糟糕了，简直亲眼看着恋人在含住自己的时候是如何活动那根灵活的小舌头。  
"够了。"  
柱体瞬间离开口腔，金珉锡张嘴喘着粗气，不知如何自处的舌头还愣愣地抬起顶着上颚。  
"呀！……"  
朴灿烈的动作没有丝毫拖泥带水的，扒开一边的臀瓣就把物体对准后穴塞入。被冰凉异物的侵入吓得金珉锡一下子搂住恋人的后背，脑袋埋进他胸口里。  
"疼吗？"  
低头看不见表情也没说话，就看到蓬松柔软的黑色头发在自己胸口左右晃着，身体被搂得更紧。朴灿烈慢慢把物体往深处推进，金珉锡的腰也有些不安分地扭着，摩擦着本就颇受刺激的朴灿烈也硬了。  
直到再也不能深入，两人都仿佛刚完成一项大工程，双双松口气。  
金珉锡将下巴搁在朴灿烈的胸口上，把脸露出来，就这样从正下方盯着他问："顶着我了……要我用嘴吗？"

  
**【中】**

要不是金珉锡有愧疚的自觉，整天被这么无意识地勾引着，朴灿烈觉得自己没准把持不住早就强要了他，管他是不是哭喊着疼呢，捅到他的穴口都麻痹了也就不会觉得了。  
不过这件事说到底可能还是金珉锡受的苦多。为了让承欢处慢慢适应一点点扩张，按摩棒就一直留在体内，连睡觉都不曾拿出，金珉锡睡觉时一个翻身，体内的东西一动就被惊醒，浑身又燥热得睡不着，怕影响恋人的睡眠还一声不吭的。要不是金珉锡自己抓着按摩棒自慰以减缓燥热的时候动作幅度略大，朴灿烈怕是都不知道金珉锡为了自己受了这么大的委屈。  
"上班……也要插着吗？"  
虽然是自己提出的法子，可是万万没想到朴灿烈的心情比他迫切得多，力求一天一个新进度，从抽屉里拿出一条新内裤亲自为金珉锡穿上，仔细检查后穴里的按摩棒不会顶出太多，便将外裤也给他拉上。  
"我送你去上班。"  
金珉锡现在先在杵了好一会儿，一张小脸都皱成了团，恶狠狠地等着门口。朴灿烈却已经换好鞋站在门口，好整以暇地看着他，几乎要被他的表情逗笑出声。  
"不然要迟到了哦。"

校对的同事还没来，金珉锡把自己负责的稿子放在她桌上，就有些别扭地走回自己的办公桌。  
"珉锡啊，今天你的小男友送你来的？"  
别看金珉锡一张娃娃脸，却比朴灿烈还大上几岁，朴灿烈也是在两人在一起之后，从金珉锡的同事那得知这件事。  
"嗯……"  
扶着椅背小心翼翼地坐下，再也不想挪动分毫。  
"怎么？小男友昨晚做过分了？"  
现在的女孩子一点都不避讳这种讨论，常常凑上来恨不得把你的私人性生活扒出底。更何况偶尔会负责的一些作品故事带有这种桥段描写，他们还会摆上台面特别学术性地讨论那方面事情，虽然最后总是会被带跑偏。  
"还没找你算账呢，上次他找你要GV你就真给了啊？"  
"该不会他是实践了吧？说说他做什么了，让我想想他看了哪部？"  
体内还藏着个东西，不想被看出端倪本想把话头堵回去，没想到竟引出了更多的信息量。敢情这小姑娘传给朴灿烈的视频还是带花样的？听得金珉锡感觉一个冷战从尾椎一路爬上脊椎。  
"少打探人家隐私了！珉锡负责的作者这个月的稿全交了，你家那几位的电话线还没接上吧。"  
被部门副主管一说，小姑娘终于讪讪地拖着椅子回到自己桌边，试图开始今天第五次打作者的电话。  
金珉锡终于松一口气，将椅子又往前拖一拖，双脚交叉着并拢双腿，只有左脚尖能微微够着地面。  
"珉锡，你是不是感冒了？脸色不大好啊。"  
工作形象一向算得上成熟稳重的他只是微笑着摇摇头，就打开电脑桌面作者发给他的大纲浏览起来。

前一天还因为担心一直给金珉锡发短信询问的朴灿烈，得到的都是"没事""还好"这样的回复，结果第三天就被金珉锡的同事紧急召唤过去。  
"……都说我没事……我自己回家就好了……不用喊他来的……"  
从电梯上下来一拐弯听到的就是这句话，嗓子软软糯糯的全是鼻音，不知道的人铁定以为他是感冒，知道的人，也就朴灿烈一个，知道这声音代表着什么。果然走几步就看到正歪在椅子里病殃殃似的金珉锡，察觉到来人，抬眼看他的那一下，朴灿烈觉得自己要被他看硬了。这要让他自己回家岂不是要出大事！跟周围的小姑娘们打声招呼，朴灿烈就半搀半架的把人领走。  
刚把人丢上副驾驶座，准备绕到另一边去开车，朴灿烈的衣角就被拽住。  
"不要走！……别留我一个……"  
两只小手把衣角攥在手里，水汪汪的眼睛仰视着朴灿烈，可怜巴巴地撇着嘴。  
"不走不走，你拽着我怎么去开车啊。"捋起金珉锡的刘海，安抚地吻在他额头。"乖点，回家奖励你。"  
虽然如此说着，可二十分钟后刚进家门就被推在大门上含着射出来的，却是朴灿烈自己。他一边哀叹面对恋人自制力的减退，一边有些忿恨地将大一尺码的按摩棒替换进去。

金珉锡请了一周病假。下个截稿日之前的外出工作基本已经做完，剩下的就是和校对，排版的协商，以及和负责作者的大纲讨论，都是一些邮件往来可以交付的工作。依旧按时上班的朴灿烈，每天就多了一份早点完成工作尽量不要加班的动力。一旦想起金珉锡，脑子里就是他别别扭扭趴在床上，拱起身体摩擦着床单的画面，幻想总是以同事询问他脸上诡异笑容的由来而终结。

"珉锡，我回……"  
这日刚进门，一句话噎在嗓子眼，朴灿烈的眼睛都直了。开门刚脱鞋，抬头视线不远处就是金珉锡。上身穿着朴灿烈日常的大号卫衣跪坐在地板上，隐秘的地方和他伸进去的双手都被过长的衣服下摆盖着看不见，就两条白花花的腿露在外面。一看见进门的人，金珉锡开口的声音就是哭腔，仿佛看见救星似的张开双手，只探出袖口一点点的指尖还沾着一些晶莹的液体。  
"灿烈……你可回来了……"  
朴灿烈赶紧上前两步把人从地上捞起来，打横抱手里才发现他下面什么都没穿，地板上晶晶亮亮的一片水渍。  
边往卧室走边问，"你不是说这衣服今天拿去洗的吗？"  
"因为闻到了你的味道…… "拽着朴灿烈的衣领，将头往他胸口埋进去，"……但那点味道不够……"  
朴灿烈被金珉锡的样子和语言撩拨得觉得自己要减寿了，步伐加快地走进卧室，尽量温柔地两人放到床上，却被猛的一拉，趔趄地倒在金珉锡身上。  
"……就今天了好不好嘛……太辛苦了……"  
耳边"嘣"的一声，朴灿烈听见哪儿断了。

  
**【下】**

"趴好，自己拿出来。"  
金珉锡听话地趴着转过身，撅起屁股将一直盖到臀部的下摆掀到腰线以上，露出此时粉红润湿的后穴，和仿佛黑色凿子钉在内里的柱体。两瓣臀肉随着呼吸起伏着，只略略留出一小截的按摩棒在臀缝间时隐时现。  
"……我自己吗？……"  
没有回答，只能听到粗喘。金珉锡回头看朴灿烈手里正握着他自己的巨大前后撸动，还有更加胀大的趋势；眼睛则死死盯着金珉锡即将接受这份奖赏的位置。尽管目睹无数次，可一想到那么粗的东西要进入自己身体，金珉锡还是吓得膝盖有点软，扭头不再看。一手抓着床单，一手提着黑色柱体的根部，一点点往外拉。  
湿淋淋的柱体摩擦着媚肉被点点带出，穴口已经被撑到以往绝不可能达到的大小，朴灿烈的双眼毫不掩饰贪婪的目光，恨不得能透过道具看清被扩张的内壁是怎样一幅光景。  
略大的柱体顶端伴着微不可闻的扒瓶塞似的声音，终于完全离开发烫的甬道，朴灿烈的肉棒几乎在下一瞬间就作为接班，将顶端挤进去。  
"啊！……唔……还是好大……"  
过分肥大的卫衣下摆顺着光洁的后背滑到整个肚子都露出来，胸前挺立的红肿两点在衣服的阴影里看不真切。  
"但是不疼了，是不是？"  
毛绒绒的小脑袋抵着床面点了点头。两手从过长的袖子里只能各探出两根手指，视死如归般地用这几根手指死死抠住床单，用蚊子般的声音发出邀请。  
"灿烈，继续吧……再等……里面又要缩起来了……"  
被金珉锡童言似的花语逗笑，朴灿烈沉身进一步开拓之前，用自己独有的低沉磁性的声音说，"那再用我的撑大不就好了？"  
依旧举步维艰。恍如在洞穴里摸黑行走般地小心翼翼，每一下深入都在寻找着最合适的角度。  
"……呜……感觉要裂开了……"  
不仅伸手往后摸自己的小穴入口看看有没有出血，却碰到朴灿烈此时发烫坚硬的烙铁，指腹感到上面的脉络都清晰分明。  
"一点事都没。快了，快全都进去了哦。"  
直到两具身体终于严丝缝合地贴一起，就只有下身的沾湿的耻毛磨蹭的臀肉痒，金珉锡一直提着的一口气终于松出口，除了被肉棒固定住的屁股，整个上身都瘫软在床上。  
没得到询问，也没有任何征兆，朴灿烈扶着他的腰就慢慢活动起来，从一开始的浅浅抽出再慢慢插入，到后来只留顶端卡在入口中，一鼓作气地完全埋入。金珉锡的声音也不自觉地从哼哼唧唧的低吟，变成高声的撒娇呻吟。  
"嗯！……啊……啊……还不能那么快啦……会受不了的……啊……感觉被撑开了……"  
"准备那么多天了，珉锡的小穴很欢迎我呢。"  
朴灿烈的心情完全好到不行，与恋人完全结合的感觉在身心上都得到极大的满足，自己的分身被咬着不放的感觉，迫得他禁不住进一步地增大肏弄的幅度，看着自己宽大的衣服在金珉锡身上因为自己的撞击而晃动。  
俯身舔舐陷进去的背线，用鼻尖推着衣服更加往上，将整个后背展现在眼前。放开被抓着留下指印的腰，转而握住可怜兮兮蹭着床单的分身，朴灿烈带着点技巧地抚慰，让金珉锡全然忘记后穴初次承欢的不适，很快将白色的浊液吐在朴灿烈手中。  
紧随高潮瞬间的痉挛之后，全身的肌肉一下子得到放松，括约肌也不似之前的压迫。朴灿烈将肉棒抽出，将人翻了个身，左右分按住金珉锡的大腿又再次凿入深处。  
"啊~……"  
猫咪叫春似的尾音被迅速盖在袖子底下，金珉锡瞪圆双眼和同样惊讶的朴灿烈对视，不敢相信这是刚才还只能从结合中感到酸胀感的自己发出的声音。  
"不是……我这……呀！……灿烈……怎么突然……啊……"  
解释就是掩饰，此时什么言语都没法把金珉锡从欲海深处救起。身体的柔韧性在此时发挥到不可思议的程度，大腿快要碰到胸口，身体几乎对折起来。陌生的电流的感觉从肉壁的摩擦里传递到大脑，抓不住飘远理智的无助感让他的眼眶都红了。  
"……轻点……那里……好奇怪……啊！……都说不要那里……坏人……讨厌……"  
金珉锡会用撒娇的口气抱怨就绝不是真的讨厌，反而是非常喜欢的意思。说着讨厌时候看人的眼角还总带点魅惑，无疑是勾引人将他欺负得更狠。  
"自己把腿夹紧。"放开大腿根让金珉锡主动环住精壮的腰部，朴灿烈的双手撑在他的身侧，"把衣服掀起来让我看看。"  
"需要我脱掉吗？……"  
失去遮蔽暴露在空气里的乳珠像充血一样硬挺着，随着胸口的起伏期待着被采摘。  
"不用。"  
低头张嘴将整个乳晕都含入口中，朴灿烈闷声回答道。  
"我喜欢你身上沾满我的味道。"  
金珉锡歪着脑袋，用一如天真孩童不谙世事的眼神看着他，却从口中酝酿出了最赤裸裸的勾引。  
"射进来就全是你的味道了……"


End file.
